James Marsden
James Marsden (1973 - ) Film Deaths *''X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)'' [Scott Summers a.k.a. Cyclops]: Disintegrated (off-screen) by Famke Janssen's powers. We see his face starting to distort/break up as they're kissing, and his death is confirmed after Patrick Stewart telepathically senses it. His death is later undone when the timeline is altered in X-Men Days of Future Past. (Thanks to Mathew and Neil) *''2 Guns (2013)'' [Harold "Harvey" Quince]: Shot in the head by Denzel Washington during a standoff between them and Bill Paxton in a barn. *''Lee Daniels' The Butler (2013)'' [John F. Kennedy]: Assassinated (off-screen) by an assassin's gunshots; his death is revealed when Forest Whitaker tells Cuba Gooding Jr. *''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues (2013)'' [Jack Lime]: Presumably killed in an explosion, along with his newsteam, when Steve Carell drops a sparkler into the gasoline that Vince Vaughn's gang had leaked at their feet, during a confrontation between them and Will Ferrell's newsteam. (It's not clear, aside from Ferrell, Carell, Paul Rudd and David Koechner who survived the incident.) (Played for comic effect.) *''The Best of Me (2014)'' [Dawson Cole]: Bleeds to death after being shot in the chest by his father (Sean Bridgers) with a sniper rifle at a train crossroads, he dies whilst looking skyward, with his heart being donated to Michelle Monaghan's son (Ian Nelson), so she won't have to outlive another child. *''Tour de Pharmacy (2017)'' [Rex Honeycomb]: Accidentally breaks his neck after hitting his head on a rock when Freddie Highmore tackles him off his bike. TV Deaths * Ambush in Waco: In the Line of Duty (1993 TV Movie) [Steven Willis]: Shot to death by cult members at the Waco Compound when he and other agents are raiding it. * '''Dead to Me: You Have to Go ''(2019) '[Steve Wood]: Shot in the chest (off-screen) by Christina Applegate. He is seen afterwards floating in the pool. His body is seen after Christina calls Linda Cardellini to the scene of the shooting. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-Mr. Lisa Linde Gallery Anchorman2-jacklimecrew.jpg| James Marsden (middle) on his crew in Anchorman 2. Anchorman2-streetexplosion.jpg| The street explosion in Anchorman 2. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1973 Births Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Musicians Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Death scenes by accidental broken neck Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Adam McKay Movies Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Actors who died while playing John F. Kennedy Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Disney Stars Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Historical death scenes Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Enchanted cast members Category:History Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Westworld Cast Members Category:Ally McBeal cast members Category:John F. Kennedy Actors Category:Actors who died in Baltasar Kormakur Movies Category:Actors who died in Lee Daniels Movies